1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device typically stores electric charges corresponding to data in a storage node. Non-volatile memory devices may be categorized into EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) devices, flash memory devices, and SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) memory devices according to the structure or the type of storage node.
A fin-type non-volatile memory device has been introduced so as to improve the characteristics of non-volatile memory devices, for example, to reduce a short-channel effect while increasing operating current. The fin-type non-volatile memory device has a more spacious channel region and a thinner body than a planar-type non-volatile memory device, thereby reducing the short-channel effect while increasing operating current.
The fin-type non-volatile memory device is manufactured using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, which increases manufacturing costs. Also, when a fin-type non-volatile memory device is fabricated using a bulk semiconductor substrate, it can be difficult to fabricate different types of structures optimized for a cell region, a peripheral region, and a boundary region, respectively.
Therefore, a need exists for a non-volatile memory device and method of fabricating the same having increased operating speed.